


Ephesians 5:28 "In the same way husbands should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself."

by queenmismatched



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Black Hat's Real Name is Vascar, Blood licking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, General Period Grossness, General Vampire Angst, General Vampire Grossness, Menstruation, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmismatched/pseuds/queenmismatched
Summary: The vampire might not have been well versed in the specifics of menstruation, but he was bound and determined to do everything he could to take care of her.(In which Maddie bleeds. Period fic)





	Ephesians 5:28 "In the same way husbands should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bookcaseninja on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bookcaseninja+on+Tumblr).



> So I'm uploading this as a gift for @bookcaseninja on Tumblr. It's way overdue, but what can you do?
> 
> ALSO: An update about Song of Solomon. I am currently writing Chapters 3-5, and will have them posted after I come home. I'm leaving for vacation on the 16th of this month, so check back for those updates.
> 
> The moodboard below was made by me using the program/website Adobe Spark. It's free and easy to use, so go check it out!

* * *

 

The beams of sunlight streaming in through the open blinds warmed Vascar’s bare back and shoulders as he was slowly pulled from his slumber. A few of the Wastelands’ scarce birds had perched themselves on the dry, brittle plants outside his cabin and were happily chirping away. It was early in the day. With his face half pressed into the pillow, he tried to make sense of his surroundings and figure out why he had awoken so suddenly. He could feel the warmth of Maddie’s slender body next to his, his arm draped lazily over her waist, his fingers brushing against the soft cotton of their sheets. His arm moved up and down with every steady breath his lover took, but that was not what had called him from sleep.

Breathing deeply, Vascar found his answer. The air of the bedroom was thick with a rich, sweet perfume that filled Vascar’s nose with every inhale, wrapping itself around his brain and fogging up his mind. The tang of iron made his mouth water, and the vampire knew at once what it was.

 _Blood_ . That sweet life force that drove him to hunt, to sink his teeth into soft flesh and drink his fill had somehow permeated his sleepy sanctuary and it was driving him _mad_. Despite being full from a recent hunt, his belly twisted and growled, demanding he devour the source of the smell. Groaning, Vascar shifted in his bed, taking care not to wake Maddie as he peeked open one golden eye, and then the other. Blearily, he took in the sight of his room and his sleeping lover next to him, Maddie’s hair spread out on her pillow like a golden halo.

 _‘Where is it coming from?’_ He wondered, pulling her close to his body, savoring her warmth and softness. A sleepy noise left her lips as she was moved, but otherwise, she did not stir, not even when Vascar pressed his scruffy face into the skin of her neck and inhaled, reveling in her sweet vanilla and fruit scent. But there it was again, that tang that he knew so well. Vascar furrowed his brow with a deep frown. Was the blood coming from Maddie?

The vampire pulled away from his mate, running his rough hands over her soft skin and the fabric of her thin, white tank top. When he slid down their comforter, he could see no stains and no obvious signs of injury, but the smell was most definitely coming from her. Positioning himself over her and propping his body up on his arms, Vascar trailed his nose down her neck, over the valley between her breasts, but there was nothing there. He shifted, down the plane of her stomach, hungrily following the intoxicating scent, and stopped at the waistband of her underwear. The smell of blood was pooling between Maddie’s legs, and when he peeked, Vascar could see a dark red stain on the fabric of her panties. Stifling a moan, he nuzzled into the skin of her stomach, his mouth watering at the scent of her blood. He didn’t know _why_ she was bleeding, but in his haze of sleepy bloodlust, he didn’t quite care. He _wanted_ it.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Maddie stirred, still bleary from sleep. Peeking open one hazel-green eye, she looked and noticed her lover, perched over her belly like a cat over the carcass of a fresh kill. He hadn’t noticed she was awake: he was busy whining pitifully into the flesh of her belly, his hands groping the meat of her thighs as he tried to restrain himself. The thick scent of her blood was driving the vampire mad, but he had to show some control. He could not bear to hurt his beloved Angel.

“Vascar?” she murmured, her voice thick with sleep. Her lover finally looked up at her, and she could see his golden eyes were blown wide with desire. Maddie cocked her head to one side, reaching down to stroke his soft brown hair and the faded red cross that marred his brow. “Vascar, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“You smell divine,” came his breathy response. He pressed a hot, open mouth kiss to the skin just above her waistband, shuddering at how close he was to the source of her blood. “ _Delicious_. Maddie, please lemme’ taste?”

“Taste?” she repeated, his begging confusing her. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Your blood. Maddie girl, you’re bleeding, and it smells heavenly. Please, just one little taste? It won’t hurt, I promise. I swear, I’d never hurt you.”

Maddie tried to make sense of Vascar’s delirious babbling, and only when she went to sit up did she understand what he was trying to tell her. A low, dull ache crept across her lower back when she moved, and she could feel a tell-tale slickness in her underwear. Her cycle had begun sometime during the night, and it had driven her vampire lover feverish with hunger.

 _‘Fuck!_ ’ With a loud groan, Maddie fell back against the pillows, covering her face with her hands. ‘ _I was hoping it had skipped me this month.’_

Maddie’s periods were always a rough experience for the young teacher. They were often irregular, sometimes not appearing for months on end, only to strike with little warning and a gushing excess of blood. A pained twinge sparked through her lower abdomen, and she pressed her hand there, hissing as the cramp tore through her.

The sound of Maddie’s pain forced Vascar to shake away the fog of bloodlust, and he eyed her with worry. He had been so focused on the prospect of feeding that he had forgotten that this was his mate, his _beloved_ , and she was bleeding.

“Maddie?” Vascar pressed. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, my love,” she soothed with a pained smile. “You did nothing wrong. It’s just my cycle.”

It was Vascar’s turn to be confused. He knew very little of the female’s monthly blood, only that they had one. He had seen his sisters in the Church disappearing behind rocks or into bathrooms with squares of thin cotton gripped in their fists, but at the time, he had no idea what they were for. The Priests were educated only in the biology of their own sex, and were never concerned with the experiences of women, but this was different. Maddie was _his_ , and she was in pain. The vampire might not have been well versed in the specifics of menstruation, but he was bound and determined to do everything he could to take care of her.

“What do you need?” he asked as he sat up, ready to run and retrieve anything she asked for.

“A shower would be nice.”

Peeling herself from the sheets and sitting up was a painful ordeal, between her back and her belly, but Maddie endured it. A bright red smear was left in the spot where she had been laying, and she grimaced at the sight of it against the white sheets. Embarrassment settled into her face with a hot flush.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, glancing from the sheets to Vascar’s gentle golden eyes. “I didn’t mean to ruin them, I-”

“No.” Vascar cupped her cheek, drawing her in for a soft kiss. “No, my Angel, don’t worry. They’re just sheets. We have more. Go take your shower, and let me worry about the mess.”

Vascar watched Maddie shuffle off to the bathroom, snagging a clean pair of underwear from her dresser as she went, and it wasn’t until he heard the water in the shower turn on that he dared to move. The bloody spot on the bed was dry around the edges, but not in the middle, and Vascar bent, lapping up the sticky liquid from the sheets with his tongue. A shaky moan escaped his throat at the taste of Maddie’s blood, richer than any dessert and sweeter than any wine that had ever been known to man, and the vampire eagerly sucked her ambrosia from the fabric of the sheets. It was a desperate act, downright shameful to the proud hybrid, but he could not resist, and it was the only way to ensure he didn’t lose control with his Angel. The fluid stained his lips and tongue red, but he didn’t care. The taste was intoxicating, almost as good as the purity of a Priest. Vascar could feel his cock hardening in his loose pants, and he was tempted to rut against the bed, to chase his release with the taste of his lover on his tongue, but he held himself back as he heard the shower turn off.

Hurriedly, Vascar stripped the bed and rushed to grab the spare sheets from the linen closet in the hallway, wiping at his red mouth with a washcloth and tossing it into the hamper before Maddie could see his shame. Their relationship was still so new, and while she understood his nature, he didn’t want to risk frightening her with the sight of his bloody mouth. Licking the last bit of blood from his teeth, Vascar quickly remade the bed, and he was pleased to see that Maddie’s blood hadn’t soaked through to the mattress. He wasn’t sure he could withstand another source of temptation.

His job done, Vascar wandered towards the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe to watch Maddie. Her dry, silky hair was clipped back in a little bun on the back of her head, some of her skin still glistening with drops of water as she popped the cap on a medicine bottle and swallowed two pills with a quick drink of water. The sight of the pain pills made Vascar’s heart sink into his stomach.

“Are you hurting, darlin’?” he asked.

Maddie said, “Just a bit. It’s not too bad today. Tomorrow will be worse.”

“Worse?” Vascar echoed in disbelief. She was bleeding and in pain: how could it possibly get worse?

“Well, the first day isn’t too bad. It’s the second and third day that are awful. I bleed a lot more.”

 _‘More blood?_ ’ the vampire thought to himself, groaning internally. _‘How the hell am I going to resist her?’_

Slipping past him, Maddie moved back to the freshly made bed _,_ throwing herself down onto the soft covers. Vascar was quick to follow, not wanting to be far from her in case she needed anything from him, and he settled in, pulling a fuzzy blue blanket up over their bodies. Strands of soft, blonde hair tickled the vampire’s nose as Maddie rested her head on his chest, but he didn’t mind.

“What do you need?” he mumbled, his nose nuzzled into her hair. “Tell me, Angel, what do you need? Name it, and it will be yours.”

“I’m fine.” Maddie couldn’t help but giggle at his insistent badgering. Vascar had always been so caring, so thoughtful and sweet, and she knew the thought of her bleeding was going to drive him mad with worry. Looking up at her lover, Maddie cupped his scruffy face in her palm. “I’m alright, really. But I think I’ll spend the day in bed.”

Vascar nodded, gazing down at her with soft golden eyes and a quick smile. A flash of red on the corner of his mouth caught Maddie’s attention, and she was quick to recognize it for what it was. She could have kicked herself for her stupidity. Vascar was a _vampire:_ of course the smell of her blood would drive him mad! As uncomfortable as she felt, she could only imagine it was one hundred times worse for him, with his heightened sense of smell and his burning desire to feed.

“If you need to hunt, I understand,” Maddie blurted out. The last thing she wanted was for him to be uncomfortable around her.

“What?” Vascar asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Why would you say that?”

Maddie wiped at the corner of his mouth with her thumb and held it up for him to see. The blood was mostly dried, but there was just enough to stain her finger. Shame burned hot on the nape of his neck and his cheeks, and Vascar looked away, unwilling to meet her eye any longer. He hadn’t wanted to frighten Maddie with his feeding. She had never seen him that way, ravenous with hunger and covered from his forehead to his chin with a misty spray of sticky blood. She had never seen him rip and tear at weak flesh, or dig his long nails into someone’s belly and pull out their entrails, and she had never seen the euphoria that settled into his skin with every terrified scream. What would she think of him, his Angel, if she were to see his true nature?

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, already preparing himself for the sting of her rejection. “I’m sorry, Angel, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Frighten me?” His sudden shyness caught Maddie off-guard. She tilted his chin with two fingers so he would look at her, his golden eyes shining with sadness. “What do you mean? You haven’t frightened me, handsome.”

“I fed on your blood.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that! Vascar, you’re a _vampire._  I knew that when I agreed to be with you. It doesn’t scare me, love, I know you would never hurt me. It’s natural.”

When he snorted incredulously, Maddie smiled.

“Well, alright, maybe it’s natural for _you_.”

Despite the protest of her still aching back, she moved and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to Vascar’s lips, ignoring the distinct taste of iron that she knew had come from her own blood. Her lover was a vampire, through and through, and she would either have him wholly or not at all. Nothing about him could turn her away, not even his hunger. Vascar pressed his cross-emblazoned forehead to Maddie’s and rubbed circles into the small of her back with his fingertips. She _loved_ him, wholeheartedly, and she would not reject him for his desires. Maddie had dedicated herself to the vampire and his cause once she had agreed to join him in his crusade against the Church, and he was bound and determined to do everything he could to spoil her rotten.

“Tell me how to take care of you,” he begged. “Tell me how to make you feel better. I want to help you, Maddie, please?”

“How about some breakfast?”

“I can do that,” Vascar grinned, but made little attempt to move. He would hold his Angel a while longer, savoring her warmth and her sweetness before he would get up and take care of her.

_‘I can do anything you need me to, my Angel, from now until forever.’_


End file.
